Steps Into A New World
by Lady Arianrhod
Summary: HikaHaruKao Friendship. Twincentric. Kaoru worries about being left behind and Hikaru worries about Kaoru's changing behavior. They try to adapt to a changing world brought about by Haruhi's presence. Can they do it?


This is a stand alone story for Kaoru and Hikaru since it has no verbal connections to my other stories. But it can also be considered a side piece and prequel for my Mori/Haru one shots.

Characters: Hika/Kao/Haru. Twincentric. Slight mentions of other Hosts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club. And I'm poor. Please don't sue me.

Steps Into A New World

Written by Lady Arianrhod

Life was a game to them. It had been so for as long as they could remember. There were only two players, Hikaru and Kaoru. Player One and Player Two were the only people in the universe that were 'real'. Everyone else was an object to moved at their amusement like an action figure or a vase. And after their attention wandered away, that object ceased to exist. Unless of course they happened upon it at some later date.

As they grew older they realized that those who spoke to them were in fact 'real' people. So the world was re-ordered and a few items became labeled differently. It became 'us' and 'them'. The solitary world they lived in cracked open enough to become aware that they were different than the 'others'. They became aware that though they lived as a single unit, they were in fact separate entities.

This astonished them. Until now they thought of their two-as-one existence was the normal way of the world. That their mother and father had mirror selves out there and they simply hadn't met them yet. How unfortunate for them, the two whispered to each other in the half formed words and gibberish that was their secret language.

It was a shock to realize how very far they were from the truth. In fact they were quite uncommon from the stares, comments and actions of those they encountered. This made the two withdrawn and uncommunicative to their frustrated mother.

She tried as much as she could to help them. She tried to understand their feelings and give them what they needed. They received the best therapy money could buy but the endless line of shrinks failed to crack the twins' shells. The majority of them gave the same answer to Mrs. Hitachin.

"It's up to them to let someone in. Their defenses are too high for someone to understand unless they want to."

And life went on until they met Haruhi.

They were the only two players in the universe and everyone around them were playthings. Some had all the fun squeezed out of them already but there were always more to play with. Until Haruhi.

Hikaru wouldn't be able to tell you the exact moment everything changed. He had never been one for fine details. All Hikaru could tell you was one day Haruhi-Doll had been his favorite toy to annoy Tamaki with but now she was just Haruhi. She had cracked the world of Hikaru-Kaoru and opened a door through which others would eventually follow.

Kaoru, on the other hand, knew exactly when their world had changed. When it became clear she could identify them despite their most clever ploys an distractions, the two knew they had found one piece of the puzzle they needed. Haruhi settled into place perfectly and became the first link to the world that lay beyond their bubble.

It was Kaoru, detail oriented and observant Kaoru, who noticed Hikaru's first tentative (and completely oblivious, as usual) first step into the world. This stunned and saddened him.

Up to this point they had done everything together. They mirrored each others actions perfectly and Kaoru had found a kind of joy in that synchronization. To know absolutely what your mirror would do in any situation. But Haruhi's entrance in their life had jarred that sense of security.

And Kaoru was afraid that this mis-step would end his and Hikaru's dual harmony. It was different to take this step together into the new world, he knew. There would be less to fear if he was by his mirror's side. But for Hikaru to leave him behind... It tore at his heart and soul.

Hikaru noticed Kaoru's behavorial changes and became worried. He could be oblivious, he knew, but something was bothering his brother. So Hikaru nagged and poked at his brother until Kaoru finally let out his concerns in a rush.

"I'm afraid you're going to leave me behind, Hikaru. That you're going to forget all about me in the outside world."

Hikaru was amazed. "You're my brother, Kaoru. I won't forget you. You're so silly." Hikaru embraced his brother and rested his forehead against an identical one.

Kaoru relaxed as his brother spoke again. "I've been waiting for you to catch up with me. Let's take that last step together."

Kaoru laughed at that but it rapidly turned into sobs. His brother held him and comforted him while weeks of worried tension was released. The two held tightly to each other while Kaoru quieted.

Growing up was painful. Learning the others they played with had real feelings was enlightening. But finding out life was not a game was the hardest. Somehow, realizing there were not endless chances to replay events and have them come out as you willed was upsetting. Time refused to go backwards and let you fix your mistakes, whatever they were.

Hikaru stood up as Kaoru wiped away his tears. With a smile, Hikaru reached out a hand to his brother. Kaoru grabbed his hand and let himself be hauled to his feet. Together, hands entwined, the two took a deep breath and took the step into new world where Haruhi beckoned them with a simple smile.

They were welcomed as they took their places around the table where the other Host Club members drank instant coffee and talked about the latest alien abduction article from the school paper. They ate cake and caught up on homework from their classes as the twins got caught up in Tamaki's latest project. The two smiled at each other. Life in the Host Club was very good.


End file.
